


Late Night at the Diner

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel asks Dean out, Castiel flirts with Dean, Flirty Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Tired Dean, diner au, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5424227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean works at his aunt's diner to pay his way through college and when Charlie calls in sick he agrees to cover half her shift.  By two in the morning he's regretting it.  He's exhausted and dead on his feet, so when a group comes walking in, he goes on auto pilot, seating them and handing out the menus.  It takes a moment for his brain to catch up that he just handed a blind guy a menu.  The guy has a sense of humor though and rolls with it, much to Dean's embarrassment.  Serving this group turns out to be the best thing that happens to him all day, especially when the blind guy, who is also hot with a sexy voice asks him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night at the Diner

**Author's Note:**

> This was a cute little prompt I spotted tonight and my brain just HAD to write it. I hope you all like it. Just a little fluffy thing. Enjoy!

Dean was so tired. His shift had ended two hours ago but he was covering for Charlie who had called in sick. He needed the extra money and he didn’t have classes tomorrow, so he had been eager to work the extra hours, but now he was second guessing that decision. He was dead on his feet and he still had another hour to go. 

All of the tables had been wiped down and the condiments refilled. Dean was sitting at the counter, his head leaning on his hand as he dozed. The owner had gone home hours earlier so only the minimal staff was working tonight. He wasn’t afraid of getting in trouble, his aunt owned the place. He wasn’t at risk of getting fired. When the bell over the door jingled, announcing customers he forced his eyes open and stood up. He did a quick head count. Five people. He grabbed five menus and walked over to the group.

“Hi, welcome to Ellen’s. Is this your entire party?” He asked.

“Yep, this is everyone.” A red headed girl replied.

“Table or booth?” He asked.

“Table please.” A tall man with dark hair answered. Dean smiled politely and guided them to the nearest table. Working now on autopilot he waited until they were all seated before rattling off the specials and placing a menu down in front of everyone. It wasn’t until he had set the last one down that he realized his mistake. The guy sitting on the end was blind.

“Oh, man…”

The young man smiled. “Ah…thank you…I’ll just…read this.”

Everyone else at the table snorted and started laughing. Dean turned ten shades of red. 

“I’m so sorry, it’s late, I didn’t mean…” 

The man reached a hand out, placing it over the one Dean had on the table.

“It’s alright.” He patted Dean’s hand briefly before placing his hands back on the menu in front of him.

“Um, can I get you some drinks?” Dean winced when his voice cracked.

“Coffee.” Was the unanimous answer.

“Unsweet tea, if you don’t mind.” The young man answered.

“Coming right up.” Dean hurried to get their drinks.

“What just happened?” Jo asked. He’d forgotten she was coming in early to cover the last three hours of Charlie’s shift.

“Nothing, I just made an ass of myself, as usual.” He muttered. 

“What did you do?” 

He leveled her with an annoyed look, though it was directed at himself. “I handed a blind man a _menu_.”

She snorted before slapping a hand over her mouth. “Oh, Dean….honey, you’re really tired. Do you want to just head out now?” 

“No, I need the money. I’ll leave when they’re done.” He placed empty mugs and a class of tea on a tray and picked up a fresh pot of coffee. As he approached the table he heard the blind man talking.

“Is the waiter cute? He sounds sexy.” 

“He’s very cute. Green eyes, dark blonde hair, looks like a model.” The red head whispered.

“Shh! Here he comes!” The short man sitting next to the blind guy said.

Dean reached the table and set down the mugs before placing the iced tea in front of young guy. He filled each of the coffee mugs.

“Did you need a few more minutes?” He asked.

“I want breakfast. The red head and only girl in the group said.

“You always want breakfast.” The tall, dark haired guy teased.

“Shut up, Mike!” She laughed.

“Do you serve sandwiches at this hour?” The blind guy had tilted his head up so that Dean got a good look at his face. Dean was surprised by just how attractive the man was. The man had dark hair that looked skillfully messy along with sharp cheekbones and full lips. Part of him wished the guy wasn’t wearing dark sunglasses, but he knew several blind people, each of who had either been born blind or lost their eyesight later in life and sometimes their eyes were not the color he expected.

“Yeah, anything you want.” Dean replied.

“ _Anything_?” The guy asked. The corners of his mouth twitched, turning up ever so slightly. It was late and Dean was tired so it took him a moment to realize he was being flirted with. He could feel his cheeks heat up.

“Oh, um…”

“Leave the poor guy alone, Cas.” The red head reached across the table and smacked the guy’s arm. He turned in her direction, grinning.

“Ignore our brother. I know what I want. What about the rest of you fools. Gabe? Please don’t pick something drowned in sugar.” She said. The short guy smirked at her before turning amber eyes on Dean.

“I’ll have your maple pecan pancakes. Those sound good.” He said.

Dean scribbled the order down on his notepad. “You get two sides.”

“Hash browns, and sausage.” The man replied.

Dean went around the table taking everyone’s orders. Until he got to the blind guy. The girl had called him Cas.

“And for you?” He asked almost nervously.

“I think I’ll have a bacon cheeseburger. Hold the onion, with fries.” Cas replied. 

“Bloody hell, Cassie! You’re going to kill yourself with those things!” The only English guy at the table cried.

“I like them, and I have a taste for meat. And I’d watch it, cuz. I just heard you ordering corned beef and hash.” Cas said with a laugh. The man looked so young, but his voice was incredibly deep. It gave Dean chills hearing him laugh. Cas was the one with the sexy voice.

“Ok, I’ll have your order out shortly.”

He dropped the order off at the kitchen and went to stand behind the counter by Jo.

“What’s the matter?” She asked.

“The blind guy? Totally flirted with me.” He admitted. She looked over at the table.

“He’s really cute.”

“Yeah, he is.” He conceded.

“Well, I can’t say he has good taste if he likes you.” She elbowed him and he shot her a dirty look.

“Oh, ha ha.”

With no other orders to fill, their food was ready in fifteen. Dean loaded his tray and started for their table only to overhear them talking about him again.

“Do you think he’d be interested?” Cas was asking.

“Never know unless you try.” Mike said.

“You made him blush, Cas. And he _was_ looking at you, so maybe he’s interested?”

“He’s a good looking guy, Cas. If you don’t ask him out, I will.” The short guy teased.

“Shut up, Gabe!” The red head hissed.

“Uh oh, here comes Mr. Hot Pants.” The English guy said a little too loud. 

“Balthazar!” Everyone at the table hissed. Cas groaned and dropped his head into his hands.

Dean couldn’t help but smirk as he set their plates down in front of them. “Name’s Dean, actually. Not Mr. Hot Pants, but thanks.” 

The red head gasped but the guys all chuckled.

“Anything else I can get for you?” Dean asked.

Dead silence. No one at the table spoke. Cas placed his hands on either side of his plate.

“Well this _looks_ delicious!” He exclaimed. Dean blinked, momentarily taken aback until everyone at the table burst out laughing. He even found himself joining in.

“I’m sorry, Dean. My brothers and sister, and even my cousin here, they mean well. I was just trying to lighten the mood.” Cas turned his head in Dean’s direction and smiled. Butterflies exploded in Dean’s belly suddenly.

“I-It’s alright. I hope you all enjoy your meal. Would you like refills on the coffee? The tea?” He tugged nervously at the edge of the little half apron hanging around his waist but his eyes kept wandering back to Cas who was adding ketchup to his burger.

“Yes, more coffee, and we’re out of creamer too.” Mike said.

“Coming right up.” Dean nodded and went to grab a fresh pot of coffee and a container of creamer from the fridge. When he got back to their table they were all engaged in conversation, discussing different things. He set down the container of creamer.

“There you go.” He said as he began refilling each cup.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean’s heart practically leapt into his throat as he turned to look at him.

“Yes?”

“What kind of desserts do you have?” Cas asked.

“Oh, at this hour…pie. I only made six this evening, and there are two left.” He replied. Cas’ eyebrows rose and he smiled again.

“You made the pies yourself?”

Dean ducked his head, peering shyly up at the people sitting around the table. All conversation had stopped and they were all looking at him with interest now.

“Y-yes? Uh, my aunt owns the place and she wanted to offer desserts other than ice cream, so I made a few pies one time and they sold really well, so now I make them regularly and there’s a pecan and a cherry left, if you’re interested.” He knew he was rambling but he was incredibly nervous. Cas nodded, that smile still on his perfect lips. He slid his sunglasses off and hung them from the pocket of his dress shirt before turning to the others sitting at the table.

“I think I want cherry. What about you guys?”

“You know I’ll eat pie. Give me one of each.” The one Dean thought was named Gabe said.

“I’ll pass.” Balthazar said.

“Anna?” Mike turned to the redhead. 

“Pecan, I think.” She told him.

“I’ll have a slice of cherry.” Mike said.

“I’ll get them out to you shortly.” Dean took the empty plates with him, smirking as he heard them whispering again as he left.

“Nice ass. I bet you’d have fun with him.” Gabe said in a much too loud whisper.

“Oh, Gabriel! You’re so crass!” Anna chastised.

“This is Gabe we’re talking about, of course he’s crass.” Cas said with a laugh. “Does he really have a nice ass or are you just screwing with me?”

“Yes, he does, but don’t objectify him, it’s not right.” Anna grumbled.

Dean carried the dirty plates into the kitchen and went back out front to slice the pie. 

“Dean?”

He nearly dropped the knife at the sound of Cas’ voice so close. When he turned around Cas was standing on the other side of the counter.

“Yes?”

Cas cleared his throat and chewed on his lower lip for a moment.

“I’m not usually this forward…”

Dean chuckled and put the knife down. He glanced over at Jo who was watching from the kitchen doorway.

“And what is it that you’re being forward about?” Dean moved closer to where Cas was standing. The man still had his sunglasses off and Dean was amazed by how blue his eyes were.

“Pardon me if I come off seeing like an ass, because if there’s one thing in life I’ve learned, it’s to go after what you want. Hesitation usually leads to disappointment. So…I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime. If you’re straight, I am so very sorry, but I liked the sound of your voice, and you seem nice, so here I am, taking a chance.” Cas was the one sounding nervous now.

“Did it help that your brother assured you I have a nice ass?” Dean teased. Cas’ jaw dropped for a moment before he burst out laughing.

“Well, that certainly doesn’t hurt, but it’s not a prerequisite.”

Dean leaned on the counter so that he was mere inches from Cas.

“I’d love to.”

Cas smiled wide as he pulled his phone from his pocket. “I need your number.”

Dean gave it and a second later his own phone vibrated.

“That you calling me?” He asked.

“I just hit dial so you’d have my number. Um, when can I take you out?” Cas stuck his phone back in his pocket and waited for a response.

“Well, I’m off tomorrow. Wait, today, later today. But man, I need sleep. I’m only here because I’m covering my friend’s shift. If I had classes tomorrow I wouldn’t be here right now, but she got sick. Maybe tonight we could do something?” Dean said.

“Ok, I’d like that. I could meet you? Or, do you drive?” Cas asked.

“I do drive. I can pick you up, it’s no problem. Just tell me where you want to go and where you want me to pick you up.”

Cas thought for a moment. “Are you legal?” 

Dean cocked his head. “Excuse me?”

“Over twenty one. Are you over twenty one.” Cas clarified.

“Oh, yeah, I’m twenty three.” 

Cas smiled again. “Good, how does a beer sound? I know a great pub I sometimes go to with my brothers.”

“I’d like that.” Dean couldn’t help but smile back. 

“Ok, well, I’m going to go back to my table. I look forward to the pie, and our date.” Cas said as he started for the table.

Dean smiled to himself as he cut the remaining slices.

“Did he just ask you out?” Jo asked, sneaking up on him as he moved the pie plates to his tray.

“Yes he did.” Dean replied.

“You said yes, didn’t you.” She nudged him with her elbow and he grinned at her.

“I like his sense of humor, and I’ve never met a guy quite that forward before. I kind of like it. Plus did you look at him? He’s hot.”

She shook her head, laughing softly. “Yeah, whatever. Have fun on your date later.”

“I plan on it.” He replied as he lifted the tray. Tonight was definitely going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> Sassy Cas was adorable, wasn't he? Poor tired, flustered Dean. I had fun writing this one. I hope you all liked it. Leave a comment and a kudos. Thank you for reading!


End file.
